True love never goes away
by loodle20
Summary: Just a story on how i wish things would go on the show. Amy and Ricky forever....... This is my first ever story please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters the right these characters is owned by Brenda Hamilton**

**Ricky's Pov**

I got out of the car and walked up the drive with dread in my stomach. I was going to see Amy and John and I just knew after Ben breaking up with her today she was going to be in the worst possible mood and I was going to be the one that suffers. But hey it's not like I don't care I did try to stop it from happening.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I walked in the school with a purpose Adrian had told me yesterday that Ben didn't love Amy anymore and I was going to knock some sense into him one way or another. As I see him coming around the corner I grab him and drag him into a nearby classroom._

"_Are you planning on breaking up with Amy" I asked him his eyes just bulge open wide._

_He sighs then nods "Adrian told you I guess and yeah I am .I just don't love her anymore and I can see she doesn't love me anymore I mean if she ever did"_

"_What are you talking about Ben of course she loves you. I am begging you don't do it. Don't break her heart if this about me maybe I can just not be there so much I will take John out of the house instead of being there" even as I said the words I got a strange feeling overwhelm me , huh that's weird ._

"_This isn't about you well ok it is but not because you are there with John"_

"_Ok now you lost me I thought you had a big problem with me being around there all the time". This kid better start making sense soon or I will just end up hitting him in frustration._

"_You and she are both blind me and Adrian see it but Adrian is just happy ignoring it at the moment"_

"_See what?!"_

"_The way you and Amy look at each other even when you are fighting there is love there and not the high school be over in a month love but true love and one day the two of you will realize it "_

_I just look at him with a dumbfounded look on my face. Is he crazy? "Are you crazy Ben she hates me she told me that herself a few days ago" Even just saying the words myself hurt just the same as they did when she said them._

"_She doesn't hate you she told me about the argument and she just gets frustrated that you won't listen to her when it comes to John .Now if you will excuse me I need to go and talk to her"_

_I watched him leave thinking about everything he just said 'in love' with each other that is the craziest thing I have ever heard'_

I stood at the front door for a few moments before knocking expecting one of the Jurgens to answer instead it was Griffin Ashley's friend.

"Oh hey Ricky I think Amy and John are upstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Jurgens are out at dinner so me and Ash are babysitting Robbie"

"Ok thanks" I start heading for the stairs. "Oh wait Griffin what kind of mood is she in"

"Um I don't know I haven't really seen her but Ashley said Ben broke up with her so I don't imagine she is up there singing show tunes"

"Alright thanks man" I headed up there with a funny feeling in my stomach, hmm must just be dreading her mood yeah that's it. I get to her room and her door is shut, Damn she must be upset usually her door is open oh well here goes 'knock knock'

"Who is it" she yells yep definitely pissed

"It's me Ricky"

"Go away I don't want to talk to you or anyone else tonight" yelling even louder

Now usually I can put up with Amy's bad moods but now she is just going too far I just want to see my son. I slam open the door now I am pissed too

"Well I don't want to see you either I want to see John and seeing as I don't want to see you and you don't want to see me I will just take him out for a hour ok"

"Where are you taking him?"

"Out! Where does it matter I am his father and I can take him anywhere"

"Ok just not to Adrian's or anywhere near Adrian" ok now I am really pissed I am sick of her saying I can't have my son near my girlfriend.

"Amy you can't just dictate who I can have John around he is my son too and if I want Adrian to sleep over when I have John I will" ok so I know I am pushing it but I am just so mad.

"If that is the way you feel then leave but you are leaving without John I don't care what you say or what you do, until you realize I don't want people who are a bad influence around our son and if you aren't going to listen to me or my rules you can't see him" she is screaming now and I just can't believe she would go this far.

"I want my son" I said firmly "And if you won't let me see him then I guess I will do what I told you I would and go to court who knows maybe John will end up living with me full time instead of you"

I turned and left, I stormed out of the house and was just about to get in my car when I heard someone walk out behind me, turning around I see Ashley.

"You even think about taking that little boy away from my sister and I will kill you" she threatened and I know she is only thirteen but truth be told she is scary

"Well Ashley it just might turn out that way maybe you should tell your sister that she can't have everything she wants"

"Oh yeah cause it was her lifelong dream to have a baby to a complete jackass at fifteen and only manage about four hours sleep at night then get up go to school for eight hours then work for another four then come home take care of John and then when he is asleep she is still up for hours doing homework and you can forget about a social life she doesn't have one" I think that is the longest I have heard her speak for but I can see her point I know it is hard on Amy but still doesn't change the whole Adrian thing.

"I know it is hard on her but I do help and she needs to realize I am his father and my girlfriend will be around"

"Yeah I know you help you come over for what an hour every night and you have him one night a week. But what about the rest of the time". Ok now I am feeling like shit "And as for Adrian I agree with her she shouldn't be around John especially seeing as she called our mother a slut and said that Amy was selfish and naïve and that she ruined your life by having John". Now I am stunned what.. when .. huh.

"When did all this happen?"

"The night she came over after their fight at school"

"She told me she apologized and why didn't Amy tell me this"

"Well she didn't apologize and as for Amy as much as I bitch about her she is a nice person and she cares about you and didn't want to hurt you" she stated as she turned and walked back into the house.

I got in my car and drove back to my apartment thanking my lucky stars Adrian has a family thing tonight and I don't have to see her. Once I get home I go inside and look around usually I feel very peaceful here but not tonight until I go into my room and see a picture that is on my nightstand. I pick it up and look at it and smile it is a picture that was taken this past summer of John, Amy and I when I was over at her house and we were playing in a paddling pool with John in her backyard. God Amy is beautiful, wow did I just think that no no no I cannot think that she is John's mother for christs sake I mean she is Amy I cannot think that. I got up and got ready for bed thinking that tomorrow is not going to be a good day I have to find Adrian and confront her about what she said then as much as I care about her I have to end things she can't think Amy ruined my life, she has made my life worth living. Then I have to find Amy and apologize that's going to be fun.

I get to school the next morning and can't see Amy anywhere ok well I guess I will just start with Adrian then. I see her over by her locker so I go over and stand next to her and wait for her to notice me and say something.

"Oh hey you" she said with a seductive smile that used to turn me on now just turns my stomach

"Hey we need to talk"

"Ok what about is everything ok?"

"No it isn't, I know you didn't apologize to Amy like you said you did"

"Did Amy tell you that and of course you believe her. The perfect little mommy can't do anything wrong"

"No Amy didn't tell me Ashley told me and you know what else she told me? Hhmm I bet you can't guess."

"What I have no idea"

"She was there the night you went over there" I can see the shock on her face."Yeah she was in the other room and if you have ever spent any time at Amy's you would know everything that is said in the house travels"

"Look I was upset I didn't mean any of it" I can see pleading in her eyes.

"So you didn't mean to say that my sons grandmother is a slut and that my son being born has ruined my life" I am starting to yell now and I know people are watching but I don't care.

"I didn't mean any of it I know you love John which is why I keep telling you to go to court"

"No you keep telling me that so that you can keep me away from Amy well here is a news flash for you Amy and I will be in each other's lives for the rest of our lives"

"If you go to court then you won't even have to see her"

"There you go again Adrian thinking only about yourself but what about me or John or even Amy that is not what is best for us" I take a large breath "And what is definitely best for me and for John is not to be with you I can't be with someone who thinks that my son ruined my life" I know she is hurt but I just can't be with her she is toxic. I turn and walk away as I pass the people in the halls I see Amy I know she heard every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Pov**

I get to school and I am so exhausted Robbie was up crying all night which kept John up plus my argument with Ricky didn't help. As I get to my locker I hear shouting and I recognize the voice it was the same one that was shouting at me last night. I look down the hall and see Ricky shouting over the top of Adrian

"Do you know what's going on" I turn to see Grace standing next to me.

"Oh hey Grace no I just got here, he looks pretty mad"

"Yeah I heard some of it when I was coming over here apparently she told someone that John ruined his life I don't know why she would say that he has changed so much since John was born he isn't the same person he was last year" Oh my god I am the one she told that too. I look over at Ashley the only other person that knows what was said and I know straight away she told him. Just then he turns and walks this way he looks at me and he looks hurt I feel so bad maybe I could have done something to prevent this but what. He walks straight past me and goes into the band room. Great that is where I was headed to put away my French horn.

"I'll see you later Amy I am going to see if Adrian is alright and get some details" Grace said as she turned to leave. I walk over to Ashley.

"Hey can you take my French horn into the band room please" I know she won't but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Nope you can do it, you and he need to talk anyways" she replied as she walked away.

Great just what I need another argument oh well might as well get it over with. I opened the door to the room and head in he is bashing away on the drums maybe he won't notice me.

"I know you heard. Why didn't you tell me what she said?" he said looking at me with a strange look in his eyes one I have never seen before almost apologetic.

"I didn't tell you because you seemed happy with her and I didn't want to cause any more problems in your life then I already have"

"What Amy you haven't caused me any problems because of you I have a reason to get up in the morning and want to better my life. Don't ever think I am not happy that we kept John I have never been this happy" he stated and took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he touched me though a shot of electricity shot through me.

"I know I am just ... I don't know what I am saying I am tired just please don't take John away from me" I begged him.

"Amy I was just mad I will never take him from you but please don't stop me from seeing him and I promise you don't have to worry about Adrian anymore I never want to talk to her again let alone get back with her"

"Alright I have the afternoon off today and was going to take John to the park if you don't have to work why don't you come with us?" I am not sure why I asked him it just felt right.

"I don't have to work, why don't I pick John up from the nursery and meet you at your house that way you can have a few minutes to yourself?"

"Thanks I appreciate that" I said smiling warmly at him "um I better get to class"

"Ok", "Oh and hey Amy" he called after me.

"Yeah"

"I am sorry about Ben" And as he said that I could tell he meant it Grace was right he wasn't the same Ricky.

"Thanks Ricky it doesn't matter though I was going to break up with him anyway" I could tell he was shocked when I said that "I am sorry about you and Adrian"

"It's ok it just wasn't meant to be I guess"

I smiled at him and left. The rest of the day was uneventful so after the last bell I met with Ashley at my car (Mom caved and gave me the suv) and we drove home in silence. Once we got home I went to my room to listen to music and enjoy the few minutes of peace I had before Ricky showed up.

I was lying on my bed just starting to doze off when I heard talking coming from the nursery, so I got up and went in there. I decided not to interrupt them and just watch from the doorway.

"Ok John let's just change your diaper then we will get mommy and go to the park how does that sound" Ricky said as he tickled Johns tummy when he started giggling Ricky just smiled. Ricky loves his son you can see it in his eyes no one could ever argue that. Just then he turned around and saw me,

"Oh hey Ames I didn't know you were there we were just about to come and get you" when he called me that I got a little shock he hasn't called me that since our time together at band camp.

"Yeah I heard you so I thought I would come see if you are ready to go"

"Yep we are" he then looked at John "Aren't we buddy"

"Ok lets go "

That night after I got John to sleep and finished my homework I went to bed and started to think about our day at the park. It wasn't a date or anything we were just going to have fun with our son and yet here I was drifting off to sleep thinking about the last time I was in Ricky's arms and he was kissing me. Or even more bizarre how come I was wishing I could feel that again? , Oh my god am I falling for Ricky Underwood again? No I can't last time he just used me and he is John father for crying out loud I just have to ignore these feelings.

The next morning I got up and did my usual routine and had a shower and breakfast then got John up gave him breakfast and got his stuff ready then headed to the nursery. After we dropped him off and made sure he was alright Ash and I went to school we walked in and I saw Lauren and Madison they waved but I wasn't interested in talking to them so I just went straight to my locker. As I was getting my stuff together for my first class I felt someone's eyes on me I looked in the direction I felt them coming from and saw Ricky standing at his locker looking at me. When he saw me look back he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Don't fall for him; don't fall for him I keep telling myself. When I can break the stare I closed my locker and headed for my first class, I was way too early but I didn't care I had to leave before I fell for him.

At lunch I was just hanging up from the nursery when I felt someone sit down across from me I look up expecting Lauren or someone when to my surprise I see that it is Ricky.

"Hey I just spoke to the nursery John is fine" I tell him.

"Well that is great but that isn't what I was going to ask" He smirked

"Um ok what did you want to ask" don't fall for him, don't fall for him

"Well I was wondering if I could have John this weekend, I will pick him up Friday after work and take him to the nursery Monday morning"

"Yeah that's fine he needs to spend more time alone with you anyways he misses his daddy when he doesn't see you". When I said that he gave me the biggest smile and I knew it was too late I had fallen for him.

"Ok great do you um... do you want to come over and have dinner with us on Saturday night?" He was looking down at his hands. Oh my god Ricky was nervous I have never seen him nervous.

"Um sure I guess what time" His smile got even bigger and all my will power crumbled.

"Around seven listen I have to run and see Jack about something so I will see you later"

"Ok bye Ricky"

"Bye Ames" he replied with a smirk

I sat there stunned did Ricky just ask me out on a Date. No no he just wants us to spend time together with John, Ricky would never be interested in me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky's Pov**

"Ok buddy you need to go into your playpen for a little bit while daddy cleans the house cause mommy is coming over tonight" I said to John whilst putting him in his playpen with his toys. I can't believe she said yes I am so excited for dinner tonight I know Amy thinks we are having dinner with John but I am hoping that he is asleep before then. As I am vacuuming I think about our day at the park.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We got to the park and Amy took John out of his stroller and went and sat on the swings with him on her lap and started swinging they both laughed and giggled_

"_I don't know who is having more fun you or him" I smiled at her_

"_Yeah we come here once a week and I tell Ashley and Mom that it is for John but I have just as much fun as him" She smiled at me and that is when it hits me. Ben was right I am in love with her I always have been. I was just too stupid to see it, and he was right it isn't teenage puppy dog love that people get over it is true love that has shaken me to my very core. I stand there stunned at her beauty and the feelings that are running through me when I hear her._

"_Ricky, Ricky are you ok?". I can hear the concern in her voice._

"_Um yeah sorry I got lost in my own head there for a minute, what were you saying?" I said trying to shake out of my daze._

"_I was just asking if you wanted to take him down the slide"_

"_Yeah I would love too" I said taking John from her as I did our arms touched and it felt like a electric shock. Wow what was that I have never felt that before, I look at her to see if she felt the same thing she looks stunned so maybe she did, our eyes meet and she smile shyly, God she is beautiful._

"_Um just make sure you hold him tightly so he doesn't fall" she said breaking the gaze_

"_Yeah I will" I turned towards the slide._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_**Later that night.**_

I heard a knock on the door and my stomach starts fluttering, forget butterflies I have ten elephants tap dancing in my stomach. I opened the door and she smiles at me and my heart starts pounding.

"Hi you're right on time". She laughed,

"Well I like to make sure I am punctual" I move out of the way and she came in I take her coat and she looks around.

"Where's John?"

"Asleep sorry I couldn't keep him awake". In truth I didn't even try I spent most of the afternoon trying to tire him out.

"Oh ok well we can do this another time" she says and looks disappointed.

"No! no its ok I mean I have everything ready and it would be a waste please stay" I say looking into her eyes.

"Ok I will stay, I guess the three of us can have dinner together another time… Um can I go see John?"

"Yeah he is just in his crib in his room" I watched her leave the room I am so happy she stayed now I just have to get the nerve to tell her how I feel. I go into the kitchen and get out plates and the food and put them on the table. She comes back out and sits down.

"Wow Ricky this looks good" She said eye of the chicken I made

"Well for desert we have chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream"

"Wow I had no idea you knew how to cook all this" she said obviously impressed

"It nothing really when I lived with my foster parents I used to try and help as much as possible so I learnt how to cook"

After we had finished our meal and desert we were sitting on my couch talking and laughing and it just felt so comfortable.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked looking at her'

"Sure go ahead"

"Well the other day in the band room when I said I was sorry about Ben and you said you were going to break up with him anyways,"

"Yeah….."

"Well I was just wondering why you were going to I thought he was the one you wanted to be with forever?" I asked hesitating a little

"Well I thought so too but the night Robbie was born I was in my room talking to Ashley and that is when I realized I wasn't in love with him I mean don't get me wrong I love him as a friend and I am grateful for everything he has done for me .But I think I was just more scared of being a single mother so I stayed with him all this time" As she said this I noticed she looked sad but her eyes were honest so I can only guess she was sad that she had a whole relationship with someone not realizing that it was wrong.

"So you asked me something can I ask you something." She asked and she sounded very shy.

"Of course you can ask me anything"

"You haven't seemed that sad about breaking up with Adrian and yet you said you loved her and I was just wondering why?"

"Well first when I found out what she said I couldn't feel anything but anger then that afternoon I picked up John and when I am with him I can't feel anything but happiness and then later that afternoon at the park I realized something" as I say this I look at Amy and I feel nervous and I have never felt nervous around a girl before.

"What did you realize?"

I reached out and put my hand up to her cheek and feel that shock again, I wait until Amy is looking into my eyes and then I said

"That you are the one I am in love with it has always been you I was just too stupid to see it." Very slowly we start leaning towards each other until our lips meet. The kiss what short but it was the best kiss of my life when we pull apart I look into her eyes again.

"I love you Amy I am in love with you".

"I am in love with you too Ricky" She said and with that our lips crushed together and the kiss just keeps getting deeper and deeper before we know we are full on making out and it is the best feeling in the world better than any sex I have ever had. When we pull apart Amy looked up and said

"Ricky I want to take things slow I am not ready to have sex again just yet. So if you think you can wait then I want this to happen but if you can't wait then we have to stop right now because I won't be able to take the heart break if you cheat on me" I can see all the sadness in her eyes and it breaks my heart and then and there I know I would never be able to cheat on or hurt Amy Jurgens.

"Amy I am not looking for sex what I want is to be with you to love you and I am willing to wait as long as you need too" As soon as the words are out of my mouth her arms are around my neck and she is kissing me which is how we spend the next two hours.

"Well I better be going home it is nearly eleven and if I am not on time my parents won't be too happy"

The last thing I wanted was for her to leave but I knew that if Amy was late her parents would never trust this relationship.

"Ok well I will walk you out and do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Absolutely"


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's Pov**

After what seemed like a million kisses I got out of Ricky's apartment still wanting more. As I got into my car and drove home I couldn't help but think about the way the night had gone, and thinking about the night I couldn't stop smiling. Before I knew it I was pulling up into my driveway. I got out of my car and went inside to find only Ashley still up.

"Hey Ash where is mom and dad'

"Well Robbie went to bed early so they decided to get some sleep while they can"

"That's probably a good idea what are you still doing up"

"Waiting for you I was going to ask if you wanted to have a sleep over and come out to the garage, I know Ricky has John so I thought if you were out there you wouldn't hear Robbie and actually get some sleep for once"

"Thanks Ash I will just go and get changed and meet you out there"

After getting into a silk summer nightgown because it can get hot out in the garage/Ashley's room I went out and walked in and saw she already had a cot set up for me.

"Thanks Ash"

"No problems. So… are you and Ricky together now?"

"What, what makes you ask that?"

"Oh please Amy I am not an idiot you came home with the biggest smile on your face and everyone can see the way you two have been looking at each other the past week" Damn I have to give her credit Ashley is the most observant person I have ever known.

"Yes we are together and I am so happy" As I said this I knew my eyes were lighting up and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good it's about time"

"What you mean Ash?"

"Amy the two of you have been in love since band camp. Everyone but the two of you knew it". Just then my phone beeped announcing that I have a new text message, I opened it up and couldn't help but smile.

**I just wanted to make sure you got home alright,**

**I love you good night.**

**Ricky.**

"Let me guess that's him. You know you never smiled like that whenever Ben sent you a message you always looked annoyed" See what I mean she is observant, I decide to reply to his message,

**I got home safely thank you **

**I love you too good night give John a kiss for me**

**Amy**

"Ok well I am going to sleep now night Amy I won't tell you to have sweet dreams I can tell already that you will" Ashley said while rolling over

"Night Ash"

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night I just couldn't stop thinking about Ricky and his kisses even now my lips are still tingling. I tried to worry about school Monday and having Ben and Adrian see us but I couldn't I was just too happy. And just like Ashley predicted I fell asleep having the sweetest dreams.

"Amy wake up" Ashley insisted while shaking me awake.

I groaned "No I don't want to please just five more minutes"

"Alright but Ricky will be here soon so I thought you might want to get ready before he gets here" When she said that I shot out of bed.

"What Ricky how do you know?"

"Well your phone rang and you weren't waking up so I answered it and I told him that I would watch John for a bit today so you can go on a real date"

"Oh my god thank you Ashley" I shrieked and ran and hugged her.

"No problem Griffin is going to come over and help me so you better hurry and have some breakfast and get ready"

"I am going" I ran into the house went to the kitchen and got some cereal and juice I had just finished when the doorbell rang thinking it would be Griffin for Ashley I went to answer the door. Standing on the other side of the door was not Griffin but Ricky holding John he smiled at me then looked down and his eyes just about popped out of his head, I looked down to see what he was looking at and remembered the night gown that left little to the imagination that I had worn to bed last night.

"Oh wow Ames I am sorry I am too early I guess I thought maybe you would be dressed by now" He was clearly enjoying what he saw.

"I was just about to go for a shower when I heard the door; I thought maybe you were Griffin". I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it.

"Well I am clearly not, and I am not sure how I feel about another guy seeing my girlfriend dressed like that even if he is gay" Ricky said with a smile on his face.

"Well come in I am just going to have a quick shower and get dressed."

"Ok but first" He said as he reached out and kissed me when he pulled back he was smirking and my heart melted. He walked past me and put John down with the toys and they started to play blocks together so while they were busy I quickly ran up and into the bathroom to shower.

When I came back downstairs I saw that not only had Ashley and Griffin joined Ricky and John but so had Mom and Dad. John saw me first and gave me a big smile.

"Mamma"

We all sat there in shock he had said "Dadda" a few weeks ago but this was the first time he had said "Mamma". I ran over and picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god John you said Mamma" I said spinning him around Ricky looked up at me and smiled

"See I told you he would" he said

"Ok well we are going to take him up to the nursery so he doesn't see you go" Ashley said coming over to take him out of my arms.

"Ok bye John I love you, Thanks Ash we won't be late"

After they had gone upstairs we said goodbye to my parents and left once we were in his car driving down the street I finally asked him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well what would you say to blues in the park?" he asked referring to the blues band that played in the park one Sunday a month

"I would love it"

"Good cause I packed a picnic"

Once we got to the park we found a spot and Ricky unfolded the blanket he bought with him and got out all the food he packed. We had an amazing time listening to the music and eating the wonderful food Ricky had packed. In between songs and sometimes during them we would look at each and kiss it was the perfect date.

After he drove me home we went inside and thanked Ashley I told him I would have John but he said no he wanted him for another night still so I walked out to his car with them after he put John in Ricky turned and looked at me.

"Thank you for coming with me today" He said reaching out and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome thank you for the perfect date" I said wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"Anytime" Then he leaned down and kissed me it was a slow kiss that built up until it was a deep passionate kiss. We pulled apart and just smiled at each other.

"So I guess I will meet you at school tomorrow" I asked

"Yep I will be there meet me out front" then he leaned down and kissed me again before pulling apart.

"Bye" He said turning to get into his car.

"Bye"

As I turned to go into the house I saw Adrian staring at me from her house and from the look on her face I knew tomorrow would not be an easy day.

The next morning I got dressed and thought about the best way deal with what I knew was coming. After seeing Adrian last night I knew she was going to confront me so I decided to wait out the front and not go into the school without Ricky.

We got to school and as we were walking out of the car park Ashley told me she would wait for Ricky with me I was glad I wasn't going to be alone. Then when we reached the doors we saw that Ricky was already there waiting for us.

"Hey you ready" He asked I already rang him the night before and told him about Adrian.

"Not even a little bit. Come on lets go" I said taking his hand. Just as we were about to enter the school I heard a familiar voice call out to us from behind.

"Amy, Ricky wait up a second" I turned around and saw Ben

"What is it Ben" I asked

"I just wanted to say that I am glad the two of you are together anyone can see you love each other and this is the way it is supposed to be" Ben said and I could tell he really meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ricky's Pov**

I must say I was shocked when I heard Ben say that I mean even though he told me that I still thought we might have some trouble with him. Hey maybe Adrian won't be so bad, no what am I thinking of course she will be. The four of us turned and headed through the double doors of the school with Amy and I still holding hands and just as I thought everyone turned and stared. The first eyes I meet is Grace and Jacks and they smiled not a fake smile either a real one and I knew they were happy for us they were true friends. I walked Amy to her locker I was leaning against the locker next to hers waiting for her to finish getting her stuff when Adrian stormed over to us.

"I knew it, I knew the only reason you broke up with me was to go after her" Adrian all but screamed at me.

"No I broke up with you because you are a bitch who doesn't give a crap about anyone but herself" I told her with a calm voice

"Really and I suppose this just happened" she said gesturing towards me and Amy "How long do you think the two you of will last? Hhmm not very long the only thing you have in common is John"

I was losing my patience as I was about to say something when another voice jumped into the argument.

"Geez Adrian get over it they have more than John in common I mean they got together once that is how they got him look at them they are in love they always have been just no one wanted to see it" I looked toward the voice and was surprised to see it was Grace I never thought she would be on our side she is Adrian's best friend.

"Yeah Adrian if you really love Ricky you would be happy for them. And even though they have never admitted it we all know it must have been more than just one night at band camp because anyone who knows Amy knows that she won't just sleep with someone on the first date" I looked over and got another surprise it was Ben who had just said all that. Even more surprising was he was right it wasn't just one night we fell in love at band camp we just never wanted to admit it. Adrian gave up then and stormed away I am not sure if she was giving up or she would cause more problems later on. Just then the warning bell rang I looked over at Amy,

"I suppose I have to go and get my stuff and head to class" I told her as much as I didn't want to I knew I had too.

"Yeah I better get going" She replied so I leaned down and kissed her.

"See you at lunch?" I asked

"You bet "She smiled turned and walked away I watched her until she was out of sight, then I turned and went to my locker and headed to class.

Before I knew it was lunch time already. I sped out of class to put my things in my locker and get my lunch out and ran down the hall to wait for Amy at her locker. I was leaning against her locker with my eyes closed when I felt the softest pressure on my lips I opened my eyes and smiled standing in front of me was Amy the only person to ever make my heart stop and speed up at the same time.

"Hi how was the rest of your morning?" I asked her.

"It was long I couldn't wait to be here with you" She replied blushing and biting her lip at the same time she looks so cute.

"The same for me I couldn't concentrate I just wanted to be with you"

Once she finished putting her stuff away I took her hand and led her outside to a spot on the grass under a big shady tree. I sat down and patted the spot between my legs, she sat down and I just wrapped my arms around her, I could stay like this forever.

"Ooh I almost forgot I better ring the nursery to check on John" Amy told me whilst getting her phone out of her bag.

"Ok well while you do that I am going to eat my lunch"

While she was on the phone I got out my sandwich and started eating it I was done by the time she had finished.

"Everything ok" I asked her

"Yeah everything is fine" she smiled up at me I leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok well you eat then I am just going to sit here and enjoy being with you" I told her

Once she had finished eating I started kissing her again I couldn't help it there was something about her that made me want to constantly kiss her, but just as we were starting to get into it someone interrupted us.

"Cough cough" I looked up to see Adrian standing over the top of us

"What do you want Adrian" I am not sure if could she hear the impatience in my voice I was not in the mood for her crap.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you guys so we can clear the air once and for all" she said innocently I didn't buy the act for a second

"Ok so clear the air what do you want to say" Amy spoke up for the first time.

"I just wanted to tell you Amy don't fall for his act he told me he loved me then dumped me"

"I dumped you because of what you said about John and Mrs. Jurgens and because you lied to me. You told me you had apologized and you didn't "I said to her when will she get it. I wonder if all that lip gloss has done some kind of brain damage.

"He may have told you he loved you and he probably even meant it Adrian and I am sorry you are hurt but he does love me he told me he is in love with me and I am in love with him" When Amy said that I could see the hurt in Adrian's face it took a lot for me to tell her I loved her but I have no problem telling Amy I am in love with her.

"Oh I didn't realize that is how things are between you two, I am sorry for this morning and I hope things work out for you" I can see how hard it is for Adrian to say all this. I can also see the coldness and manipulation in her eyes so I don't trust a single word she says.

"Adrian I am sorry but my heart and soul belongs with Amy and I am truly sorry that I hurt you"

"No Ricky it is ok you know me I will bounce back. I can see what everyone was talking about this morning you two are really meant to be together I see it now "With that she walks away I can see she is about to cry. I can't help but wonder what her next scheme will be because I can tell she has one already forming in her head.

"Wow I feel … I don't know on one hand I feel bad for her but on the other I can't help but be happy that we are together" Amy said , that is so like her to feel bad that someone is hurting even if she doesn't like that person. I leaned down and kissed her then pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Ames she will meet someone else and be happy just like we are by the way I love you"

"I love you more" she replied

"Not possible" I told her before hungrily kissing her. All too soon it was time to head inside into class I still didn't want to leave Amy so the whole way into the school building everyone could see me kissing and nibbling her neck I didn't care I just wanted her.

"Ricky stop people are staring and I have to get to class" Amy said giggling.

"Let them stare I love you and I want everyone to know it but you are right we have to get to class and then after I have to go to work so I guess I will see you tonight" Even as I said it the thought of being separated from her for that short period hurt me. I looked into her eyes and I could tell she felt the same way.

"Yes I guess this is goodbye until tonight" She said putting on a puppy dog face, god she is adorable I crushed my lips on hers and kissed with all the love and passion I felt for her. But all too soon the bell rang interrupting us.

"Ok well I will see you tonight baby" I told her and she gave me a weird smile

"Did you just call me baby?"

"Um yeah I guess I did sorry" Crap I don't know why I did that I have never done that with anyone

"No its ok I like it "she said with a big smile, then she leaned in and gave me another kiss before saying

"I will see you later baby" She smiled and turned and walked away and all I could do is smile and stare after her with my heart feeling like it is going to burst. And just in that second I realize Amy and I are going to be together forever and one day I will marry her.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAST FORWARD FOUR MONTHS**

**Amy's Pov**

It is 7:30 in the morning and I wake up with a smile on my face. I can't believe john is one today; it doesn't seem like that long ago that I was in hospital having him. So much has changed since then I mean I am no longer with Ben I am with Ricky and I could not be happier or more in love we still haven't had sex yet but he doesn't complain or even ask he is just happy to wait until I am ready. Also my Mom and Dad are back together and I now have a little brother, to think just eight months ago I thought life sucked and now I am the happiest I have ever been. Just then a little voice came out of the baby monitor to break me out of my thoughts.

"Mamma" I heard John coo

I smiled I can never get enough of hearing him say that. I get out of bed and go into the nursery.

"Hello my handsome little man" I say whilst picking him up. He smiles up at me.

"Do you know what today is?, today is your first birthday and we are going to have a party and cake and everyone is going to come and see you, speaking of which lets get dressed I am sure Daddy will be here soon"

John smiled and clapped his and at the mention of his father, he is definitely a little Daddy's boy.

I put John back in his crib and go back to my room and get dressed seeing as it is a special occasion I decided to dress up a little and put on a deep emerald colored strapless dress and a pair of silver strappy flats. Once I am finished I go into John's room and dress him in a nice shirt and shorts and we head downstairs. We go into the kitchen I just put him in his high chair when the doorbell rings.

"I am coming "I call out as I am heading to the door. I pull it open and standing on the other side is Ricky holding a little red trike that has a big blue ribbon around the handle bars. Even after all this time just the sight of him gets my heart spluttering out of control.

"Hey there I was just wondering what time you would be here I didn't think you would be too much longer I know you wanted to spend the whole day with him"

"Yeah if I didn't think you would be asleep I would have been here at six when I woke up" Ricky replied as he smirked.

"Well I was asleep so good thing you waited" After I finished talking he leaned in and kissed me. I still can't get enough of his kisses they are like a drug that I am addicted too. Every time we kiss it is like the whole room gets charged with some kind of energy and I really struggle to concentrate.

"So where is the birthday boy" He asked after we pull apart.

"In the kitchen we were about to have breakfast"

"Ok well I will feed him while you eat if you want?"

"Yeah that would be great"

"By the way you look incredibly hot today baby" Ricky said with a smirk before heading into the kitchen.

The party that afternoon went great, we had all our friends and family there plus some of John friends from the church nursery came. It was great John had a wonderful time opening all his presents and eating his cake but I think it wore him out a little bit so Ricky had taken him up to the nursery to try and get him to sleep I told Ricky I would do it but he insisted I think he was having a hard time leaving him today we could all see how much he wanted to be with John for the whole day. I was in the kitchen and had just finished loading the dishwasher when my mom walked in.

"Amy I think maybe you and John should go with Ricky and spend the night at his apartment" She said, I spun around and looked at her with my mouth hanging open

"Um what" was all I could manage to get out.

"Well it is John's birthday and neither you nor Ricky wants to be away from him so I think you should. I trust you Amy you can stay at his apartment with him and have the night together like a proper family"

"Um ok I will just go and tell Ricky and get our things together thanks Mom"

I ran upstairs and into the nursery

"Ricky guess what? Mom wants John and me to stay at your place tonight so that neither of us misses a minute of John's birthday" I all but yelled I was so excited.

"Um what … I mean that is great but I am just shocked she would let you" His reaction is close to what mine was in the kitchen.

"Yeah I know but she is so I am going to go get an overnight bag ready do you want to get his stuff ready for me please?"

"Ok sure no problem" he replied getting out of the rocker and placing a still very much awake John in his crib.

I race into my room and grab an overnight bag and quickly threw in some clothes and a nightgown then I ran into the bathroom and got what I needed from there. Once I was all packed I went back into John and Ricky.

"I am all set to go" I told him

"So is John"

Ricky grabbed our bags and went to put them in his car whilst John and I went to say good bye to everyone after I spoke to Mom and Dad I went out to Ashley's room to say good bye to her.

"I can't believe they are letting you stay at Ricky's" She said after we said good bye

"Yeah me either but I guess they figure they can trust us"

"Yeah I bet they thought they could trust you at band camp too" I wasn't quite sure what to say to that so I just watched as Ashley walk over to her nightstand and get something out of it.

"Here just so history doesn't repeat itself" she said while handing me whatever she got out. I looked down and saw she was handing me condoms.

"Gee thanks Ash' I said and I knew I was blushing like mad. Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ashley called out. Ricky came in then and looked over at us he looked at me with a curious expression because I was still blushing

"Hey are you ready to go" He asked me

"Yeah I think I have everything" with that Ashley burst out laughing I know she thought I was talking about the condoms.

"What is so funny" Ricky asked

"Nothing" Ashley and I both say at the same time "Let's just go"

**Later that night**

I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I heard Ricky call out to me,

"Babe are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch because I can if you don't want to share a bed its ok" I came out of the bathroom and I see Ricky standing next to the bed looking very worried.

"For the last time no I want to share the bed with you now will you stop worrying" I say getting into bed.

"Ok well if you're sure" He sighed turning of the light then climbing into bed with me. I turned to face him; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him

"I am very sure" I say then we start kissing again before I knew it we were kissing very deeply and passionately and without thinking I rolled onto my back pulling Ricky on top of me. I shocked myself even more when I moved my hips around so that I was laying with my legs open and he was laying with his in between them but I don't stop I don't want too. Just then his lips broke away from mine and he started to kiss my jaw and very slowly moved down my neck right then I knew what I wanted. I want him, more then I have ever wanted anyone or anything so I start taking off his shirt just then he stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"Are you sure" He asked and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"I am more than sure, I want this I want you" Just as I get the last word out his lips crashed down on mine. I finished getting his shirt off and I can't help but marvel at his bare chest he is gorgeous I start running my hands all over him. He pulled me up and lifted my night gown up over my head. He looked me in the eye and I could see all the love, lust and passion he felt for me. He started to kiss me again while laying me back against the pillows. He then moved down to my neck and ever so slowly he moved down and kissed my bare breasts I let little moans escape from my mouth. After that he kissed down my stomach then he sat up and slowly took off my panties then he took off his boxers. He laid down on top of me and looked in my eyes.

"Are you certain you want this" He asked me

"Ricky I am in love with you and I want you… please" That was all I needed to say after that he kissed and we made love. Afterward we were lying next to each other on our sides looking at each other.

"You are beautiful "Ricky told me pushing my hair behind my ear just like he did the first day of school last year. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around and without a word he rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around me while I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you Ricky"

"I love you too Amy"

And with that we both closed our eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ricky's Pov**

Oh my god last night was amazing it was the best feeling ever. It was like our bodies, minds and souls were connected it felt so right. As I am laying there thinking about how perfect last night was I hear water running and for the first time I realize Amy isn't next to me. I wonder if she would mind me getting in the shower with her I mean I know last night our relationship moved on to the next level but would she yell at me for this?. I decide to go and check on John after I see his is still sound asleep I go into the bathroom and hint around to see how much trouble I would get into.

"Morning"

"Oh morning I woke earlier and I really needed a shower sorry if I woke you up"

"No you didn't it's ok"

"Well that's good is John up?"

"I just checked on him and he is still asleep" Damn I wish I could find a way to figure this out.

"Well….. In that case would you like to join me? I mean you must need a shower too right" I can't believe she just said that. Here I am nervous that she would yell and she just offers me what I want. I quickly undress and join her.

"Hey beautiful" I tell her as I am wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey yourself" she wraps her arms around my neck and reaches up and kisses me. I run my hand down her side to her thigh and gently hitch it up around my waist. She lifts her other leg up and wraps it around the other side. We are still deep in our kiss as I move over and rest her back against the wall I break away from our kiss and start kissing her neck tasting every bit of skin available. When I can't stand it anymore as I am about to lose my mind I carry her out of the bathroom and place her down on the bed. I continue to kiss and taste her all over as she does the same to me. Just as it is getting too much she rolls us over so that she is on top on me. Amy looks into my eyes and I cannot doubt that she loves me as much as I love her.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Ricky" Just then she leans down and kisses me again and we make love again and it is just was magical as it was last night.

**Four weeks later**

I am beat I have just finished work and am now headed over to see Amy and John. I pull up in the drive way and get out of the car just then I spot Adrian heading over to see me. Great just wonderful it has been nearly six month since we broke up and that I have been with Amy and she still tries to get me to come over all the time.

"Hey Ricky"

"Hello Adrian"

"Whatcha doing later" I wish she would just stop in all this time I have never once been tempted by her.

"Going home and doing my homework then I am going to bed to sleep"

"Ok well if you want some company let me know" she smiles then walks off.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for me to call" I yell after her.

I turn and head up the driveway and knock on the door Mrs. Jurgens answers it.

"Hello Ricky how was work? John and Amy are upstairs"

"Hi Anne work was good thanks, I will just head up there then"

"Ok Ricky "

I walked past her and head up the stairs I look in Amy's room and no one is in there so I head to the nursery John is asleep in his crib. I walk out the door going to find Amy when I see her come out of the bathroom"

"Hey babe I was just looking for you" I walk over to give her a kiss and that is when I notice the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Um Amy what is going on?" My heart is pounding I am so nervous we can't have another baby we aren't old enough and we can't afford it.

"Let's go into my room" She replied looking at me for the first time. This isn't good we go into her room and she shuts the door I sit down on her bed and wait for her to speak.

"It is negative" Relief fills my veins I look at her and wonder why she looks so upset. Did she want to be pregnant … no that can't be it she hated that she got pregnant last time.

"What is it babe?" I ask her.

"Ricky this whole thing has made me realize that even though we have a baby we aren't adults and we shouldn't be having adult relationships I mean we aren't old enough to handle the responsibility that comes with it. So I think it would be best if we take a break for awhile" She answered saying the words I hope she would never speak I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and it hurts more than anything I have ever felt before.

"Please Amy don't do this" I beg her. There are tears falling down my face but I don't care if she sees me cry.

"I am sorry Ricky this is just something I need to do" She is crying too. I put my hands n her face and look her in the eyes.

"Please Amy I don't want to be without you I love you please please "I lean and start kissing her with desperate kisses she starts to kiss me back but then pulls away.

"Please Amy I love you" I try to kiss her again. But again she pulls away from me.

"I love you too Ricky but I just need to do this now ok please understand" She is sobbing and the sight breaks my heart even more.

"Ok Amy I will give you some space but please don't just totally wash us away think about things and I will be waiting in case you ever want to be with me again" I get up to go.

"Even though I am giving you space I can still see John right?" God I hope she says yes I don't think I could handle losing him too.

"Of course Ricky I would never stop you from seeing him"

"Thank you Amy. I love you I always have and I always will" I tell her as I am closing the door

"I love you too Ricky" I hear her sob on the other side of the door.

The next day I got to school I must admit I felt like crap I had a massive headache and I felt like my whole body was incased in grief. As I was getting my things out of my locker I looked around hoping to see Amy but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just then I noticed Ashley walking up to me.

"She isn't here" she told me.

"So I guess you know then? Where is she?"

"Yeah she told me everything after you left and then she was up all night crying so she decided to spend the day at home with John" She answered with a sympathetic smile

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"For what it is worth I don't think you will be a part for long she is having just as much trouble handling things as you seem to be"

"I just don't understand I mean yeah she got scared but why would she just push me away when we love each other like we do?"

"Ok she is probably going to kill me for this but she is scared because she knows that you are all she will ever want she never wants to be with anyone else but and I am not saying right now but eventually she wants to get married and have more kids and she knows you don't want that" That is when it all starts to make sense I remember telling her when I was with Adrian that I never wanted to be married and that John would always be my only child.

"Ashley I need your help come on we are ditching" I tell her quickly grabbing her arm and dragging her to the exit.

"Um sure ok why? What do you need my help with?"

"I just do ok there is something I have to do but I need your help making sure I don't mess it up"

"What are you going to do?" I can see the curiosity burning in her eyes

"I am going to win your sister back"


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy's Pov**

I was sitting in the rocking chair next to Johns crib watching him sleep when I start remembering last night.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was laying on my bed after Ricky left and just letting the sadness wash over me. Just when I fresh new lot of sobs came out there was a knock at my door._

"_What" I try to yell but my voice is cracking_

"_Amy it's me I just wanted to make sure you were ok" I hear Ashley say as she enters my room._

"_Why did you do it Amy I mean I know you love him and he loves you"_

"_Ash I thought I was pregnant" I can see the shock on her face_

"_Don't worry the test was negative"_

"_Ok but I still don't understand yeah you were scared but why did you guys have to break up"_

"_Because I realized that next time I get pregnant I want to be married and be living in my own home and being out of high school would be a plus also"_

"_I am still not understanding this Amy"_

"_Ricky told me once that he never wants to get married and that he never wants to have more children … so don't you see we want different things I can't be with him and have scares like this if he isn't going to be around"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I continue to watch John sleep and the sadness hits me again. I love him I do and I know we are only in high school and I don't want to be engaged or married now but I just can't be with Ricky or anyone if they aren't going to be with me always.

"Ugh I can't just sit here" I tell myself and head downstairs to try and find something to do. Well might as well try to eat. I make myself a ham and cheese sandwich but I just can't eat it so I end up throwing it out. I head back upstairs John is still asleep so I decide to practice my music that usually calms me.

I just finish my first piece when I hear.

"That was beautiful" I turn around recognizing Ricky's voice

"Um thanks. What are you doing here I thought you were going to give me my space?"

"Well I was then I spoke to your sister and she told me that you think we want different things" I can't believe Ashley told him that I look away from him blushing as he continues.

"Amy I said all that before I was with you. I have known since we first got together that this was more than a high school romance and that we were going to be together forever and eventually marry and have more kids"

"Y-you-you don't mean that" I stutter and go and sit on my bed

"Amy I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" he stated and joined me on my bed. I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring box, oh dear god this isn't what I wanted when I told Ashley all that stuff I meant someday not right now.

"Amy look at me" I look up into his eyes

"Right now I think we are too young to get engaged so this is a promise ring because I promise you that I am going to be here through all the good and the bad times and that when we are older I will ask you for your hand in marriage"

"Oh Ricky how can you want me back when I hurt you so much last night" I say as I start crying

"Amy no matter how much hurt I felt I could never stop wanting to be with you so please tell me that we can be together again and put the ring on". I searched his eyes and I found my answer.

"Of course we can be together Ricky I love you" I tell him as I take the ring and put it on. I look at it and it is beautiful it is a gold band that had one little heart shape stone embedded in it and on the back he has had it engraved with the words _"I will love you forever"_

"I love you too Amy" he says then his arms wrap around me and he kisses me with so much love and passion I thought my heart would burst. We pull away as we heard John waking up over the monitor.

"Let's go see our boy" Ricky said as he got up holding my hand. And as we walked together we looked at each other and smiled and I know he saw the same thing in my eyes that I saw in his. _**Our future!**_


	9. Epilogue

**General Pov**

Ricky felt like his heart wouldn't stay in his chest it was pounding so hard he wasn't having second thoughts though he was worried she was. He tried to shake the thoughts away and quickly finished getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door to pull him out of it.

"Yeah" he called he watched the door open and to his utter amazement there stood Adrian Lee sure they sent her an invitation but never thought she would show up.

"Hi Ricky"

"Adrian what are you doing back here"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute before everyone else gets to you and I don't have a chance" oh crap he thinks she better not try to do what she used too.

"Um ok" the only response he can come up with.

"I just wanted to say congratulations Ricky"

"Thanks Adrian" He is a little stunned

"Are you nervous?"

"More worried she won't turn up" Ricky replied chuckling a little

"Don't worry she will she loves you"

"Yeah I know but for the life of me I have no clue why, why she chose me"

"I know why" she replied with a smile he smiled in return and she turned and left.

Across the other side of the church in the bride room Amy had just finished getting ready with the help of her mother and Ashley when the door opened and her father stepped inside and started to tear up at the sight of her.

"Oh Amy you look like a princess" George choked out.

"Thanks Dad" Amy replied getting a little chocked up herself.

"Amy I wanted to tell you that I am sorry I haven't always been the most supportive of your relationship with Ricky but that is just because you are my little girl and no would of ever been good enough for you but I can see how much you love each other and what more could a father ask for he loves you more than anything and he takes care of you and John"

"Dad…"

"No don't say anything come on we're up" he said offering her his arm.

Ricky watched as his son walked up the aisle holding a pillow that was holding the ring he has wanted to put on Amy's finger for seven years. After John walked Grace who looked just as lovely as she did in high school. Then came Ashley who even though she bitched about having to wear a lavender dress was smiling she always knew that her sister would marry her baby daddy. Ricky watched Anne being walked down the aisle by Robbie who looked just like his father even though George had his doubts in the beginning no one could deny Robbie looked just like him. Just then the music changed and Ricky's heart began to race he watched the doors open and in walked the love of his life on her father's arm, she looked so beautiful. She reached the end of the aisle and winked at him, as he passed his daughters hand over George leaned into Ricky,

"If you ever hurt her I will come after you ok"

"George I will never hurt her" Ricky stated and George couldn't help but believe him sincerity dripped with his every word.

Ricky and Amy turned and took each other's hands with a smiled.

"I love you" they mouthed to each other.

All too soon for some but not soon enough for others they were pronounced husband and wife and Ricky passionately kissed his new wife. After the kiss they turned to leave the church as there were walking through the doors they turned to look at each other,

"We did it I can't believe it" Amy squealed

"Of course we did you should know by now I always keep my promises" Ricky replied with a smirk and with those few words they both remembered Ricky's promise all those years ago.


End file.
